Second term,drama,romance,new mystery
by fabinalove
Summary: My House of Anubis fanfic!Drama,romance,new mystery.It's the second term,everyone is just getting back to the house.Will Fabian and Nina get together?Or will they never confess their love for each other.Amber just might have to start working her magic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please leave reviews, I would love to see what y'all think about it**

**so here it is,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or anything else!**

Chapter 1:

A black cab pulled up in front of the House of Anubis. Out of the backseat came Nina. She grabbed her bags, paid the driver, and ran up to the house, nearly falling on her face.

-Nina's POV-

I opened the large doors to the house, as the creaking of the door stopped; I closed it and walked to the kitchen. Trudy was at the kitchen sink washing some dishes. They must have just eaten lunch since it was nearly 12:30.

"Hello dearie!" Trudy shouted as she ran to give me a big hug.

"Hi Trudy." I said, "Where is everyone?"

"There all in their rooms unpacking and what not." Trudy said as she put some small saucers into a cabinet.

"Ok. Bye then." I shouted and ran down the hall.

I stopped in front of Fabian and Mick's room. What was I going to say? We weren't exactly a couple yet. To tell you the truth, I don't know what we were. I mean he kissed me at prom but, maybe he was just being nice and didn't really like me. I knocked on the door. After about 2 seconds Mick answered it.

"Oh hi Nina." Mick smiled and looked back at Fabian, who was sitting on his bed reading a book. "Fabian! Guess who's here!" He said

Fabian looked up and smiled, I smiled back.

"I guess I'll just leave now." Mick said chuckling as he headed out the door.

"Hi Nina." Fabian said, putting down his book.

"Hi." I said

"How was seeing your family and friends back at your home?"He asked

'It was great, but I missed everyone, especially you." I said blushing a bit.

"I missed you a lot!" Fabian said as I sat down on the bed beside him.

Fabian began to open is mouth to say something, but Amber rushed through the door and he stopped.

"Oh-emm-gee! Nina im so glad your back, we have a lot to catch up on!" Amber squealed.

"Hey Amber." I said.

She squeezed me tightly and then looked at me and then at Fabian.

"Was I...Interrupting something?" Amber asked with a smile

"No!" Fabian and I both said in unison, and then we blushed.

"So are y'all a couple now? can I go tell everyone?" She asked while walking towards the door.

"No!" I said, grabbing her arm. "where just friends, nothing else. Why would you think that?"

"oh man!" y'all are perfect for each other, your like Romeo and Juliet!" Amber shouted looking disappointed.

"I dont know what your talking about." I said, turning red as I possibly could.

"You know y'all like each other. You cant deny it." Amber said, walking out of the room with a small grin on her face.

"Well I guess I should go unpack." I said getting up from his bed.

"Okay. See you later." He said.

I walked out of his room and went up stairs.

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Here is a HOA question,**

**Who did Nina run into when she was running to the house to pay the man that drove her?**

**Please answer this question in your review. I will put the people that got it right in my later chapter.**

**Until later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys thanks so much for your reviews! The answer to the HOA question was Patricia and everyone that answered it got it right. In the last chapter when Amber said y'all, sorry about that i just say that so...yeah. I wont make any of the British people say that again, just Nina. I'm sorry if I confused anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own house of Anubis!**

**Chapter 2:**

-Nina's POV-

I began to open the door to Amber's room, but through the door i saw Amber and Alfie kissing. Gross! I quickly closed the door and ran downstairs. When I was reaching the bottom steps, going really fast, I ran into Fabian. We both fell to the ground with a thud.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"No Nina I'm sorry!" Fabian said smiling. He held out his hand to help me up. "Are you OK?" He asked, he's so sweet!

'Yes,You?" I asked him

"I'm fine." He said, limping to the kitchen and leaning up against the counter.

"No Your not!" I said as i saw him wincing in pain as he grabbed his ankle.

'Its just a sprain ankle, that's all." Fabian said.

"Just a sprain ankle! It looks like its broken or shattered!" I yelled as i helped him to his room and he sat on the bed.

Fabian was making a face full of pain as he tried to move his ankle.

''Let me see it." I said taking his left shoe and sock off. He winced in pain.

''Don't touch it please!" He shouted.

"Im not gonna hurt you. I just want to see how bad it is." and examined his ankle. "Its only sprained."

"That's good. Thanks Nina." Fabian said smiling at me.

"No problem." I said.

We stared into each others eyes. His eyes were a beautiful green color that took my breathe away. We leaned in closer and closer, until I felt his breath on my face.

"Hey Guys! I just came in to say h-" Patricia walked in the room, but slowly backed out.

We blushed and i sat up straight.

"Im sorry i didnt mean to stop you guys from almost kissing." She said, kind of laughing. Then she walked away fast.

"Well i guess i should go." I said embarrassed and mad because Patricia interrupted us when we were about to kiss!

"No Nina, don't go!" He said grabbing my hand. ''Please don't go."

He pulled me back on the bed. He leaned in, kissing me for about 2 seconds then stopped. I could see his cheeks were getting red. I smiled and he smiled back.

"My ankle feels a lot better, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

He got up and started walking, looking as if he had never hurt his ankle in the first place. He stopped at the door and looked back. I was still sitting on his bed, just looking at him.

"Did you not want to go for a walk?"he questioned

"oh yeah, sorry. I was just amazed on how your ankle got better so quickly." I said and walked towards him. We walked out the front door, down the steps, and started walking down the sidewalk.

**Thanks so much for reading, please review. :)**

**HOA question:**

**Where did they find the first puzzle piece, and who found?**

**please answer in your reviews.**

**Thanks bunches.**

**Until later.**

**SIBUNA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Thanks guys so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own House of Anubis!**

**I'm so sorry that i haven't posted in like sooooo... long!**

Nina's POV-

"SOOO..."Fabian said, looking straight ahead as we walked past the school. "Sooo..." I said laughing. He begun to laugh as well. "I guess we have nothing to say."Fabian said looking at me. "Yeah. Well its just kind of weird." I Said. "Why is it weird?" He asked "I dont know." I looked into his beautiful green eyes. He begun to laugh,so of coarse I did too and pretty soon we were both laughing hysterically for no reason at all. "Why are we laughing?" He asked between fits of laughter. "I really and truely dont know."I answered. I felt a cool drop of wetness fall on my nose. I put m hand up to get the drop of but soon there was another and then another and then the were uncountable. "OH!It's raining!" I yelled. Fabian took m hand, and yes their were sparks, so many sparks, and we ran under a small pavilion. The pavilion was super small so we both had to stand pretty close to stay dry, amybe a little to close. Right when we settled under it, it begun to pour. "Oh great, how are we going to get back?" I asked, looking into his eyes that were so close to mine, then I ooked down and realized that he was still holding my hand in his own. I saw him glance down and must have realized it as well becuase he dropped it. Then he looked at me and blushed, which made me blush, and then me blushing made him blush even harder. "Umm...we could,we could run back?"He offered."Well, I really dont want to get soaking wet." I said. "Ok then we can stay under here until the rain lets down a little."He said. "Or stops. Cause i really,really dont wanna get wet." I whined,kinda sounding like Amber. "Whoa!You sound like Amber!"He said,making a funny face that I thought was so adorable. So I begun to laugh a little, and soon enough, he was laughing as well. "Oh no! We are hysterically laughing and we dont know why we are!" Fabian said in a very funny,but cute, way. "I love the way you said that." I said as I laughed even harder. "Thi is kinda an akward moment." Fabian said. "I know." I said. By the time we were done laughing, the rain had settled down and was now stopping completely. "Ok, lets go back to the house now." Fabian said. So we begun walking back to the house.

Amber's POV-

OMG! Where are the lovebirds? I walked up to Patricia, "Have you seen Nina and Fabian aka Romeo and Juliet?" I said in my Amber Millington way, that only i could pull of. "Yeah. They were in Fabian's room and i walked in at a bad time...whoops!" Patricia laughed. ''What were they doing?" i asked getting a little to excited. "They were about to kiss. I think they went for a walk becuase I heard someone go outside." Patricia said. "EEP!" I pulled out my phone and begun to text Nina.

Amber-** bold **Nina**- **underlined

**Watcha doin? I heard you and Fabian almost kissed! Im so excited, i want all the deets l8tr.**

Taking a walk, and ok, and we did kiss after Patricia left.

**EEP! you did? And your taking a walk with your Romeo!**

Yes we did... and enough about the Romeo and Juliet stuff!

**Ok...fine, i'll stop buggin ya, bye!**

Ok bye**.**

**Authors note!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one! How are you liking the story? I hope that's an answer like, "I love this story, its absolutely great!" anyways… heres chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Amber, please do the disclaimer.**

"**Ok, but I have one question… whats a disclaimer?"**

**Oh never mind Amber… I will do it myself.**

**I DON'T OWN HOA!**

Fabians POV-

We are walking back to the house right now. Nina has here phone out and she's texting someone, I wonder who… curiously, I asked, "Who are you texting?" "Amber." She said simply. "Ok." I said. Then I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out m phone, I had one new message, and of course, it was from the one and only, Amber Millington. "Great!" I said sarcastically. "Haha! She's texting you too, what did she say?" nina asked as I looked at my text. The text said,

_How was you and Nina's kiss? Hehe and yes I know, Patricia told me that you were about to, and then Nina said that you did after Patricia left! EPPP! Ps. I want full deets!_

"You really don't want to know," I said, laughing." Just let me see." Nina said as she tried to get the phone so she could have a look, I pulled it out of her reach. She frowned, but stopped trying to get it. "Trust me, you don't want to see, it would be very very awkward if you saw it." I said. I texted amber back,

_Not now!_

She texted back seconds later,

_Sorry!_

We walked up to the porch of the Anubis house. I opened the door and let Nina in, and then I followed behind her. We walked into the living room and amber was sitting on the couch. We quikly turned around, but it was to late. "EEPPP! Hey guys! How was your walk? How was your kiss?" She jumped off the couch and run up to us at full speed. She stopped right before she was inches away from hitting us. We were both blushing now and didn't answer Amber's question. "Fine then, if you don't Want to talk then I will be in my room!" She ran past us and dashed up the stairs. We sat on the couch, still blushing and just talked, changing the subject.

Amber's POV-

Ok , so the only reason Nina and Fabian still aren't a couple is simply because they don't know how madly in love they both are. So, as Amber Millington, I have a plan. Im gonna get Nina and Fabian to play truth or dare, when one of them says truth, I will ask them who they like, and when they say dare, I will dare them to kiss each other, or something. Anyways, its going to be a great and genius plan!"EPP!" I went to Patricia, mara, and now Joy's room and got them. Then I went down stairs and got Mick, Alfie, Jerome and finally Nina and Fabian. We all came into my room. "Whats this about?" Fabian asked sittig down next to, of coarse, Nina. "Where gonna play truth or dare guys!" I shrieked. "Here are some game rules…You cant back out of the dare and you have t answer the truth question truthfully, and im gonna be the person that asks people the dares and truths. Got it?" I explained. E veryone shook there head, so I asked, " who wants me to ask them first?" Alfie quickly raised his hand. "ok, Truth or dare alfie?'' I asked him. "Umm… dare?" He said with wide eyes. "I dare you to…umm… kiss any one in this room." I said, testing him because we were going out. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "Awwww! Beau!" I squealed. "Ok, now um… Fabian, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Umm…I guess dare?" He said. "ok perfect. I dare you to kiss the person to your right." I said smiling. He looked to his right. "Umm mick?" He asked me. "Oh sorry! I get those mixed up, left!" I laughed. The person to the left of Fabian is Nina, EEEPP! He leaned in and kissed her. It was really short… too short. 'Guys longer!" I shouted. They blushed, but they didn't kiss again. "Fine then, Nina, truth or dare?" I looked at her. "Dare?" Nina looked at me questioning her answer and wishing there was another choice. I smiled, I knew exactly what to say…hehe!

**Ok, did yall like it? Thiers a little cliffhanger for ya! Ok see ya later, until next time…**

**SIBUNA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I love the reviews I have been getting about my story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOA! **

**Heres chapter five!  
>Amber's POV<strong>

I knew exactly what to say. "OK. I dare you to go out with Fabian for, lets say two days, and after that, if you like going out, then you can stay going out. If you refuse to do this, then im taking you both and shoving you into the bathroom and locking the door!" I said, everyone laughed, well except Nina and Fabian. They looked at each other. "Oh, and Nina, you have to ask him, so do it know, we are waiting." I said. Alfie made a tik-tok noise and I laughed. Nina sighed. "Ok, Fabian will you go out with me?" Nina asked him. "Yes." He said and they both blushed. "Now you have to do what I say to do for the next two days, so kiss!" I said excitedly. They looked at me like I was unjust. "Just do it, I know you both want to, I can see it in your eyes." I said, everyone laughed, Nina and Fabian looked at each other and blushed even more. Everyone began to chant, "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Nina kissed Fabian so lightly, I barely had a chance to see. "That wasn't long enough, 5 seconds minimum!" I yelled and everyone began chanting again. They kissed each other for only 5 seconds and no longer. " I guess that will have to do, for now anyway." I smiled.

Nina's POV-

We just got finished playing the most awkward game of truth or dare. Ambers so crazy, its almost unreal. I mean really, this match making business has gone to far. She really needs to inquire a new hobby. Everyone was still in our room, sitting on the floor. I, of coarse, was sitting next to Fabian, my new boyfriend. Wow! That's so weird to even think about. I wonder if he likes me, Amber kind of forced us to go out. My thoughts were interrupted by Amber's loud and obnoxious voice. "Ok Guys! Get in a circle and sit down." She said. ''We are gonna play spin the bottle!" She laughed. Everyone sat in a circle and Amber got a bottle and set it in the middle of us. "There are some rules… You have to kiss for at least 5 seconds, and you have to kiss however it lands on, even if that person is the same gender as you. Ok. So lets start with my beau, Alfie." Amber said. Alfie spun the bottle, it landed on Jerome. Everyone began to laugh. "Amber! I am not doing that!" Alfie shrieked. "Just do it, cry baby!" Patricia shouted, in here normal, nasty tone. ''This is unjust!" Alfie and Jerome both said. Alfie got up and ran out of the room. I could faintly here him say, " HaHa! You cant catch me, im the Ginger Bread Man!" Everyone laughed, I mean really no ones going to chase him. " That's my beau!" Amber exclaimed , with a smile on her face. "Okay, no same gender kisses." Amber said. "Know Jerome, go." Jerome spun the bottle and it landed on Patricia. They both made a disgusted face, but I could see right through it, it was fake. They leaned in and kissed…1…2…3…4…5…6…10… and then they finally stopped at like 17. "Wow guys, you both like each other, I know it!" Amber shouted. They just ignored her and looked down, I slight blush forming on both of there cheeks. "Next! Fabian, why don't you go." Amber said. He rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. Crap! It landed on Joy! Joy smiled. Fabian didn't look happy. Good."Im not going to do that , sorry Joy." Fabian said. "AWW! Why not?" Joy huffed. "Because Joy, I have a girl friend." Fabian looked at me and blushed. "Nobody wants to kiss!" Amber shouted. " Lets hust play something else then." Amber suggested, everyone sighed.

**Was it good? I hope yall liked it…**

**Hoa question: What year was the house of Anubis named, the House of Anubis?**

**Please put this in you review, you will get a shout out if you guess the right answer.**

**Review please, they make me happy!**

**Until next time,**

**SIBUNA! **


End file.
